This project will study trends in breastfeeding behavior among American mothers based upon retrospective data gathered in the 1970 National Fertility Survey. The proposed study will replicate and extend an earlier study by the principal investigator (Hirschman and Sweet, 1974). Other topics to be investigated are: the relationship between social background characteristics of mothers (education, residence, ethnicity, labor force activity) and the propensity to breastfeed their infants; patterns of the duration of breatfeeding, and rates of continuation of breastfeeding from one infant to the next. The survey data will be anlyzed with multivariate tabular and regression techniques.